jo's Diary
by pichi dichi
Summary: Ini adalh Diary Jo yang ia tulis selama di Jepang


Hai, semua perkenalakan namaku adalah Josephina Goodwin, aku lahir di New York pada tanggal 18 Juni, golongan darahku B dan hobiku adalah main internet.

Oh iya, aku berbeda dengan anak perempuan sebayaku. Mau tau kenapa ? Aku itu adalah anak perempuan yang paling gak suka fashion, ataupun hang out ke Mall setiap hari. Menurutku, pacaran dan naksir cowok itu gak ada gunanya.

Aku juga tidak bersekolah di sekolah biasa, aku sekolah di sekolah khusus Astronot yang dibuka oleh NASA, tau NASA kan ? NASA adalah singkatan dari_ National Aeronautics and Space Administration _. Kami semua dididik menjadi seorang astronot, jadi gak ada lagi yang namanya pelajaran matematika, atau sosial, atau civics, atau pelajaran bahasa asing.. Kami disini diajarkan ilmu perbintangan, dan Astronomi, juga planet-planet. Asyik banget kan ?!

Sebenarnya orangtuaku melarangku masuk ke dalam sekolah ini, Cuma aku tetap bersikeras. Tau gak sih ? di sekolah ini, mayoritas adalah anak laki-laki, dan jumlah anak perempuan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Kami disini tidak diukur sesuai umur, tapi sesuai kemampuan atau _skill_ masing-masing. Di sekolah ini aku termasuk siswa yang cukup bagus prestasinya loh. Terbukti, aku meraih 5 besar terbaik di sekolah. Aku mendapat peringkat ke-3. Lumayan kan ?

" Pagi ! " Sapa seorang cowok di ruang loker.

" Pagi ! " jawabku. Oh iya, perkenalkan ya, dia adalah Edge Blaze,teman baikku. Dia adalah anak yang meraih peringkat ke – 2, umurnya berbeda satu tahun denganku. Dia adalah seorang anak dari _Los Angeles_, jujur aku bingung, seorang cowok dari _Los Angeles _mau jadi Astronot ? Lalu setelah itu aku mulai berkumpul dengan teman-temanku yang semuanya adalah anak laki-laki. Ada Brett Astaire, Michael Miller, dan Hammer David Grant. ( Kan sudah kubilang bahwa kebanyakan adalah anak laki-laki ). Teman-temanku ini semuanya bisa dibilang siswa berprestasi loh.. satu-satu ya.. kuperkenalkan.

Edge Blaze, seperti yang tadi kukatakan, dia adalah sahabat baikku, yang umurnya berbeda 1 tahun denganku. Cowok yang hobinya main skateboard ini adalah cowok yang cukup dikagumi di sekolah. Karena Gayanya itu loh, yang sukanya memberontak dan.. yaahhhh.... kayak sedikit berandal begitu. Maklum, dia kan anak LA !

Brett Astaire, adalah cowok yang super cool dia selalu memakai kacamata ( kadang aku membayangkan wajahnya dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu ), meraih juara pertama di sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang dia juga anak terpintar. Biasanya kami memanggilnya Brett. Dia berbeda sekitar 3 tahun denganku. Walaupun dia senang dan hobi marah-marah, bukan berarti Brett itu kejam loh.. Justru kadang menurutku... Brett itu seperti seorang kakak buatku. Kalian tau gak ? Tiap Pekerjaan Rumah yang aku tak mengerti selalu kutanyakan padanya dan dia langsung memberikan jawaban atas pertanyanku itu, sementara teman-temanku yang lain , terutama Edge.. bisa habis-habisan dimarahi, katanya " Belajar dong yang rajin !" atau " Makanya dengar yang benar ! Jangan Tidur !"

Michael Miller , biasanya aku memanggilnya Miller, biarpun dia masih kecil masih kelas 4 SD ,dia meraih juara ke-4 loh, menggeser Hammer David Grant atau Hammer D. Nah Hammer David Grant atau Hammer D, adalah anak tertua diantara kami, mungkin sudah kuliahan. Tapi ( maaf ya..) dia masih meraih peringkat ke – 5.

" Jo, kita semua dipanggil Mr. Danise.." Kata Brett.

Mr .Danise adalah guru kami di bidang pelatihan lapangan, bisa dibilang sebagai pelatih. Biasanya dia selalu memberikan project luar ruangan.

Kami dulu juga pernah loh diberi project yang jujur aku sempat bingung juga sih.. kita disuruh main mini 4 WD. Tau gak mini 4WD itu apa ? Mini 4 Wheel Drive, katanya untuk melatih komunikasi saat berada di sebuah planet. Mungkin memang juga sih, karena kita selalu memakai kacamata hitam yang fungsinya sebagai alat komunikasi saat pertandingan. Kacamata itu seperti komputer, dan lalu ada juga alat komunikasi yang dipasangkan di telinga kata pelatih... kami dilatih untuk menjalin kekompakan.

" Mr Danise ada apa ? " Tanya Brett " Kami semua sudah berkumpul disini.."

" Begini.." Ucapnya berbalik "Untuk latihan berikutnya, aku ingin memberikan latihan khusus.."

" Latihan Khusus ? " Ucap kami seermpak.

" ya.. Aku ingin kalian mengikuti world Grand Prix di Jepang "

" World Grand Prix ? " Tanyaku.

" Ya.. World Grand Prix dengan Mini 4WD masih ingat kan ? "

" APA ??? MINI 4 WD ? " Teriak kami serempak.

" Hanya saja, dalam pertandingan ini tidak ada istilah Battle Race dan hal itu sangat dilarang "

" Lalu lokasi pertandingannya ? " Tanya Edge

" Tentu saja di Jepang ! Dasar Bodoh kau ! " Ucap Brett. " Kamu itu tidak pernah menyimak dengan baik ! "

" Ah! Berisik ! Aku kan bertanya pada pelatih bukan padamu !"

" Aku kan hanya memberi tahu... ! "

" Eh.. sudah ! " Lerai pelatih ( Mr. Danise, kita panggil saja pelatih ya..) " Selain itu, dalam pertandingan ini kita menggunakan GP chip "

" GP Chip ? " Tanya Hammer D

" Ya.. GP Chip.. adalah Chip yang bisa mendeteksi suara kalian, jadi kalian bisa memberi perintah, apa saja, yang akan direkam secara otomatis, selain itu , GP Chip ini bisa kita masukan data track pertandingan jadi kita bisa mengatur strategi.." Jelas Pelatih

" Wah.. Keren..! " Kata Miller kagum

" Oh ya.. walaupun mobil kalian sama, tapi kemampuannya sudah kubedakan, tidak seperti dulu"

" Maksudnya ? " Tanyaku

" Brett, mobilmu kurancang untuk bisa mengeluarkan power booster, tapi power booster ini bisa menghabiskan tenaga baterai banyak, jadi musti memiliki perhitungan yang matang, karena kamu memiliki perhitungan yang cukup baik dalam melangkah maka mobil utama ini kuserahkan padamu.. lalu, Edge, punyamu didesain khusus untuk segala kondisi, saat off road, on road, salju, air, dan...."

"Cihuy ! " Teriak Edge senang

" Edge ! " Bentak Brett

Edge seketika langsung ciut, Brett adalah pimpinan yang tegas, aku kagum sekali padanya..

" Lalu Jo.. kudesain mobilmu untuk memiliki kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.. sehingga kemampuan mobilmu ditonjolkan pada jalur lurus.."

Aku bernafas lega... lalu pelatih melanjutkan kata-katanya " Miller, mobilmu memilki kemampuan di bidang tikungan dan untuk lintasan yang memerlukan teknik tinggi. Dan Hammer D, milikmu juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Miller, hanya saja, milikmu memiliki kemampuan lebih di bidang torsinya.. Nah , ambilah mobil kalian masing – masing ! "

Rasanya senang sekali, waktu aku mengambil mobil itu karena aku akan melakukan pelatihan di Jepang.

" Untuk lawan kita.. ada 10 tim.. silahkan kalian baca sendiri.." Pelatih menunjukan sebuah kertas, dan langsung diambil oleh Brett, seketika itu juga kita mengerubungi kertas itu.

NA Astro Rangers – America

TRF Victorys – Japan

Odins – north Europe

CCP Silver Fox – Russia

AR Boomerangs – Australia

Rosso Strada – Italy

Savanna Soldiers – Africa

Light Scorpion ( gong Ki ) – China

Cool Carribeans – Jamaica

Eisen Wolf – Germany

" Hei , disitu ada Eisen Wolf ! " Kata Edge

" Apa ? " Teriak Brett langsung. Emosinya mulai naik lagi.

" Brett.. tahan emosimu... " Kata Pelatih menenangkan " Jangan kamu buat Perang Dunia ke 3 di Jepang, antara blok sekutu melawan blok sentral "

Kami semua hanya tertawa kecil waktu pelatih memberikan guyonan seperti itu. Jadi begini loh.. dulu seperti yang tadi kujelaskan sudah pernah mengikuti pertandingan seperti ini, waktu itu kami mengikuti Atlantic Cup dan lawan kami adalah Eisen Wolf.. Kami kalah dengan selisih 1 detik ! Dan semenjak itu Brett dan Schmidt, kapten tim Jerman alias Eisen Wolf itu jadi musuh bebuyutan.

" Di pertandingan World Grand Prix nanti... Eisen Wolf menurunkan pemain kelas 2 mereka, dalam arti pemain junior mereka, bukan pemain inti.." Jelas pelatih " Karena pemain inti mengikuti kejuaraan lain.. Dan menurut yang kudengar, mereka yakin bahwa mereka pasti akan menang walau dengan pemain junior.. sepertinya mereka meremehkan kita, maka dari itu kita harus bisa mengalahkan mereka.. walaupun satu diantara mereka adalah pemain inti, yaitu Erich ! Yang aku takutkan disini untuk memulai perang bukanlah Brett, karena Schmidt hanya muncul mungkin di saat terakhir, tapi Edge.. aku takut kamu akan jadi penyulut perang , menggantikan Adolf Hittler ! "

Oh, iya, Edge adalah musuh bebuyutan Erich ,sebenarnya pertarungan antar Edge dan Erich tidak sesengit Brett dan Schmidt, Pertarungan antara Edge dan Erich Cuma seperti apa ya ? Jadi Edge seperti menaruh dendam pad Erich, tapi Erich –nya biasa –biasa aja..

" Selain itu.. " Tiba-tiba pelatih melanjutkan kata-katanya padahal kupikir sudah selesai " Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, karena.. kita diminta untuk memperlihatkan Demo Play world Grand Prix pada Tim jepang.."

" Apa ? Demo Play ? " Tanyaku

" Ya.. baiklah sudah saat kalian mengikuti pelajaran Astronomi...Ayo cepat ! "

" Baiklah ! Permisi ! " Ucap kami bersamaan.

Waah.. apa kalian tau betapa bahagianya aku ? Biarpun aku ini.. jujur..seperti anak laki-laki, tapi tetap saja aku ini perempuan dan mau tau apa yang paling kuingini saat di Jepang ? Memakai baju Kimono ! Waah... tapi bisa tidak ya ? Selain itu aku ingin mencoba Sushi.. Dasar ! Aku ini anak New York tapi kok seperti anak kampung dari desa pedalaman saja.. hahahaha. .biarlah, saat di Jepang nanti aku ingin makan semua makanan Jepang.

" Hei Jo ! " Panggil Brett saat kami menuruni pesawat. Nadanya serius sekali, membuatku jadi takut

" Apa ? "

" Jangan sampai kamu kekenyangan gara-gara terlalu banyak makan ya.." Ledeknya

Wahh... kupikir serius ternyata malah meledek ! Dasar Brett !  
" Oh iya, aku juga ingin bilang.." Kataku " Jangan sampai kamu masuk lemari Es Cuma karena ingin stay Cool ! " Aku membalas perkataannya. Lalu kami berdua tertawa.

" besok kita akan mengadakan demo play.. jadi persiapkan mobil kalian dengan baik.." Kata Brett waktu kita sudah berada di penginapan, khusus peserta. " Aku sudah menyelidiki sejauh ini, yang ku ketahui tentang Anggota dariTim Jepang adalah Retsu Seiba, Go Seiba, Ryo Takaba, J, dan Tokichi Mikuni. Menurut Data, Retsu Seiba memiliki mobil dengan nama Hurricane Sonic, kemampuannya di bidang tikungan karena daya cengkamnya yang besar lalu Go Seiba, adik dari Retsu Seiba, memiliki mobil yang bernama Cyclone Magnum, kemampuannya adalah lintasan lurus, begitu pula Ryo Takaba denga Neo Tridagger ZMC-nya hanya saja, mobil Ryo itu memiliki bodi yang tahan benturan, dan api jadi bisa dibilang mobil yang cukup kuat.. Lalu Tokichi Mikuni dengan Spin Cobra, dia memiliki radius putar terkecil, terakhir..."

" J ! bagaimana dengan J ? " Tanya Miller memotong pembicaraan " aku penasaran, namanya saja sudah unik "

" J memiliki mobil proto saber Evolution atau proto saber Evo, kekuatannya sama rata, tapi ia sangat handal dalam teknik, dan juga mobilnya selalu dilindungi oleh tirai udara.."

" Apa? Tirai Udara ? " Tanya Edge

" Ya.. Tirai Udara.. selain itu, dia adalah adik dari R "

" R ? R yang merupakan pembalap Mini 4 WD tercepat di Amerika ? " Tanyaku. Tau gak? Aku tuh paling nge-fans berat sama R. Dia itu battle racer wanita yang tercepat di Amerika. Bisa dibilang , dialah panduanku. Dan aku selalu menirunya. Aku benar-banar mengaguminya, dan tak kusangka kalau di Victorys ada adiknya R.

" Ya..Dan satu lagi, yang tidak boleh dilewatkan adalah pemain cadangan mereka Jiromaru Takaba, Adik dari Ryo Takaba yang juga Asisten Dr. Tsuchiya pelatih mereka."

Hari ini jam 3 sore dan sebentar lagi , tim victorys akan datang. Aku penasaran dengan bentuk mereka, dalam arti mereka itu orang yang seperti apa sih ?

" Tim Victorys datang ! " Kata Brett. " Cepat keluar dan tunjukan pada mereka ! "

Kami semua berjalan keluar dan menyalakan mobil masing-masing. Tapi setelah melewati 3 putaran tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang ingin menyusul kami, " Itukah cyclone magnum ?" Tanyaku

" Ya.." Kata Brett

" Tidak akan kubiarkan semua orang merusak permainan mini 4 WD yang asli ! maju Magnum ! " Teriak anak itu , yang kalau tidak salah namanya Go Seiba. " Magnum Tornado ! " Teriaknya.

" Go Jangan ! " Teriak Retsu Seiba

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, mobil itu rusak berkeping-keping.

" Apa ? " Teriaknya lagi. " magnum ! "

" Brett ? " Ucapku

" Biarkan saja ! " katanya " Biar dia mengerti bagaimana kerasnya world grand prix ! "

Sebenarnya jujur, aku kasihan pada Go, ingin sekali membantunya tapi... Brett, seperti biasa melarangku. Kejam sekali sih tuh orang. Aku sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan dia robot sampai tidak memiliki hati.

" Itulah kekejaman mini 4WD di world grand prix ! " Kata Brett pada anggota Tim Victorys yang lain

" Kekejaman ? Mini 4 WD itu tidak kejam! " Teriak Go.

" Terserah..kutunggu kalian di pertandingan ya! " Kata Brett lalu menyudahi dan menyuruh kami semua untuk beranjak dari situ.

Aku sedikit kesal juga sih pada Brett, padahal aku ingin mengajak mereka berteman, tapi sepertinya brett sudah membuat permusuhan. Yang aku lirik nih.. dan aku penasaran banget adalah cowok berambut hitam yang gayanya stay cool abis, sama deh kayak brett ( Mungkin ). Tapi sepertinya dia benci banget deh sama kami, habis ya.. begitulah.

" Brett ! kamu itu gimana sih ? " tanyaku saat kami sampai di penginapan kembali.

" Kenapa ? "

" padahal aku ingin mengajak mereka berteman, setidaknya bukan musuhan dan jadi seperti ini.. bersaing sih boleh tapi jangan nambah musuh ! "

" memang saingan bukan musuh ? "

" ng.. Musuh sih.. Cuma setidaknya jangan memulai perang ! "

" Bukannya mereka yang memulai perang duluan "

" Tapi kan mereka sudah mencegah Go ! dan hanya Go saja yang memulai perang ! "

"Sama saja..! Dengar ! " Kata Brett serius " Mereka satu tim, jangan-jangan mereka mau menusuk kita dari belakang ! jangan terlalu polos, Jo ! "

" Tapi..."

" Sudah ! " Katanya memotong " Aku ingin istirahat! Jo , aku harap kamu jangan terlalu lemah, kamu memang perempuan tapi tolong.. ini pertandingan ! "

Tapi sepertinya perkataan Brett musti ditarik, soal saingan adalah Musuh. Tau gak sih .? Di akhir pertandingan, Schmidt muncul dan Brett berdamai dengan Schmidt !!!!!.Mujizat dari mana coba ? Entahlah.. tapi masa mereka ngobrol sambil minum coke semalaman di balkoni, sementara kita semua sibuk dan tegang memikirkan pertandingan final tahap terakhir.. ?

Kalian tau gak ? menurut ku Ryo itu baik loh orangnya.. dan aku jadi merasa bersalah untuk itu jadi begini loh.. ini adalah pertandingan pertama antara Victorys dan Astro Rangers saat itu Ryo menolongku waktu pertandingan. Waktu itu, pertandingan di atas air, satu lawan satu ,dan aku melawan Ryo ! kami menaiki Jet ski, eh tiba-tiba saja, jet ski-ku oleng dan jatuh, setelah itu Ryo menyelamatkanku. Dia menolongku sampai kakinya sakit. Dan akhirnya dia digantikan oleh adiknya.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku jadi merasa bersalah dan mencoba untuk mengalah, tapi kamu mau tau gak ? Ryo malah marah , dia malah berkata "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mencoba untuk mengalah ! dan aku tidak akan pernah senang untuk itu.."

Menurutku dia adalah cowok yang punya gengsi yang cukup tinggi, seperti Brett saja.. jangan menduga yang macam-macam antara aku dan Brett ya, karena aku sudah menganggap Brett seperti kakakku sendiri. Tapi yang ini beda, ada sesuatu yang aneh, setiap kali aku mendekatinya ( Ryo maksudku ), dan setiap kali bertanding dengannya, aku seperti terpaku. Apalagi waktu final, walau menang, tapi aku merasa bersalah. Selain itu kalau bukan karena Brett dan Edge yang menyuruhku untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang, mungkin aku akan mengalah.

Tapi kadang Ryo orangnya gak selalu stay cool.. pernah loh sekali nih, waktu itu, kami semua diundang untuk menyemarakan Festival anak, trus memakai kostum-kostum gitu, dan aku dapat kostum kimono.. waah.. seneng banget, dan kamu tau gak Ryo dapat apa ? Ryo dapat kostum monyet, monyet jepang, tau kan? Monyet yang belakang itunya tuh.. merah.. sampai mau ketawa aku.. Kayaknya nih.. menurutku, kalau untuk soal Jiromaru, gengsinya bakal dia buang jauh-jauh deh.. Tapi, menurutku Ryo keren juga.

Ryo memang baik, menurutku.. habis waktu itu... aku sempat ... Stop ! Tunggu ! Kok rasanya aku kok jadi memikirkan Ryo melulu ya ? Ayolah, Jo! Dan sepertinya aku baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya, aku.. aku sayang banget sama Ryo. Tapi, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Brett kalau aku menyukai cowok dari tim waktu itu Brett pernah berkata begini " Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama Ryo ? Jangan sampai ! Karena siapa tau dia malah menyakitimu, selain itu, bisa saja kan dia mengorek isi rahasia tim kita darimu.. karena kamu terlalu polos.. dan kamu juga pasti gak akan mau jika kusuruh untuk mengorek rahasia darinya.. karena kamu itu terlalu memiliki rasa sosial yang tinggi. Jadi lebih baik, jangan sampai kamu menyukai cowok dari tim lawan ! "

Akhirnya aku meminta saran Pelatih. Tau gak pelatih jawab apa ? benar-benar tak terduga deh, dia menjawab, " Kamu menyukainya? Aku kenal dengan Tsuchiya, dia juga dulunya adalah pilot.. bagaimana kalau nanti aku meminta alamat Ryo ? Siapa tau dia memberikannya ? Aku mendukungmu ! "

Setelah dibantu oleh pelatih, dan berhasil mendapat alamat Ryo dan pulang ke Amerika, aku mulai kirim-kiriman surat padanya. Dan kalian tau ? Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Senang sekali rasanya, kalau perasaan kami bersambut. Walau Cuma cinta jarak jauh. Apalgi aku senang sekali kalau Ryo bakal datang ke Amerika untuk pertandingan berikutnya. Well, aku akan langsung memperkenalkan ke keluargaku. Rasanya, aku yang dulu, Josephina Goodwin yang dulu berubah deh. Aku jadi tau rasanya Jatuh Cinta.. menyenangkan... dan rasnya aku harus menarik semua perkataanku tentang cowok itu gak ada guna.. karena.. punya pacar itu menyenangkan !

* * *

A/ N: Sebenarnya aku gak bisa nih, mendalami jadi Jo.. karna kita beda.. walau sama.. sama tapi berbeda... sebenarnya ak ujuga gak tau pasti ,apa mererka jadian atau belum dan bagaimana gitu.. Cuma yang kutau.. sampai pertandingan final WGP yang pertama, Jo dan Ryo belum jadian karena.. pada saat final tahapa terakhir waktu Prof. Tsuchiya dan pelatih Danise istirahat dan makan siang, pelatih Danise ngomong begini ke Prof Tsuchiya

_Danise : " Jo, salah satu anggota timku memiliki perasaan tertentu pada Ryo"_

_Tsuchiya : " Oh ya, aku mengerti, lalu ? "_

_Danise : " Dia bilang ingin meminta alamatnya Ryo "_

_Tsuchiya : " Oh begitu, baiklah_ "

Entahlah, mereka tuh hubungannya sampai mana sih ? Tapi gak usah dipikirin deh.. so readers ( emang penyiar berita pake "so, listener ? " ).. pokoknya kalau udah baca di kasih Review aja ya.. Kutunggu ^ ^


End file.
